


Memories Lost

by Jade10881



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3161762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade10881/pseuds/Jade10881
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity Smoak goes missing. She reappears in Starling City after 6 months, with no memory of what happened. Her relationship with Oliver changes after she returns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Prologue:

 

Felicity Smoak woke up in the hospital with a killer headache. 

Her eyes barely recovered from the bright overhead lights of the ER room when the doctor shined his bright light pen into her eye. She tried to sit up on the stretcher but they told her to lay still. 

She just wanted to go home. She tried to speak to any of the doctors or nurses who drifted in and out but they were too busy either fussing over her, asking her ridiculous questions, or rushing off somewhere else.

She was soon moved to a private hospital room by a large team of doctors and nurses. She was unhooked from noisy machines. 

Suddenly her room was emptied. 

It was finally quiet. 

Enjoying the moment of peace, she sighs and lays back in bed, wiggling her toes to try to warm them up. 

The next thing she knew, the door to her room was thrown open. Wearing jeans and a black sweater, Oliver is almost a blur as he crosses the room and envelops her in his strong arms. A surprised gasp falls from her lips and buries in his chest as he holds her.

He finally pulls away a little to gently cup her face in his hands. Raw emotion fills his blue eyes as he looks at her, as if he was trying to memorize everything about her. 

She is startled and struggles to find her voice as the feel of him washed over her. 

He looked like her Oliver (well, not her Oliver since he obviously wasn't hers but Oliver) but something about him reminded her of when they first met about two years ago, as if he had been wearing that mask (the Oliver Queen mask, not the Hooded one) too much again.

"Oliver." His name fell from her lips in a surprised whisper. She felt him react, inhaling sharply as if he hadn't heard her voice in ages. 

She looks at him in concern, absently noticing that Dig had stepped into the room, blocking the door to ensure their privacy.

"Please stop looking at me like that." He was starting to unnerve her if her heartbeat was any indication.

He didn't seem to hear her.

"It's really you."

She glanced at Dig questioningly but he didn't offer any comment. 

"Um, of course it is." She tries to pry herself off of his lap since he had settled on the bed with her but she couldn't budge him. Of course, he was six feet of pure muscle. She tried a different tact. "Oliver, you didn't have to come. I'm fine. Really."

He gazes at her, puzzlement on his face. 

"There's nowhere else I would be."

His hands slid to her waist, as if he had to check for himself that she was whole and safe. She inhaled sharply. She didn't think he should be touching her like that since he was with Sara.

"They said they found you. I almost didn't believe it. But it is you."

"Found me?" She blinked. 

Dig smiled at her.

"I'm real glad to see you, Felicity. It hasn't been the same."

Okay, now she knew something was wrong. Something bad swirled inside her.

"Why are you both acting like you've seen a ghost?" A bad feeling finally settled in her gut. 

"What's going on?" She was truly puzzled.

She instantly thought this had to do with something they were working on but after taking down the Triad and Tockman, things had been quiet. At least enough where she took a long weekend off, needing to catch up on personal things and some time away from the Fondry ever since she caught Oliver and Sara together there. 

Dig clears his throat.

"What is the last thing you remember?"

"Why do people keep asking me that? I had a craving for mint chocolate chip so I went down to the corner store. It was almost eleven at night. I've run to the store that late before and there were people still in the street." She glanced at Oliver's watch. "It's six pm? Wow, I was out almost an entire day."

She wasn't so out of it that she did not miss the look between Oliver and Dig.

"What?" She was having trouble reading them. She was getting fed up. 

"What day is it, Felicity?" Dig asks her.

She looks at Dig funny. 

Was he serious? The two men were acting strangely. She had chalked it up to her being mugged, which she could understand but was pretty tame compared to what they dealt with on a daily basis. Maybe they thought she was suffering from a concussion or something. 

"August 16th." She said with a huff. She now really just wanted to go home and curl up in her PJ's in her bed, and watch her favorite shows. 

"Felicity." Oliver sounds strained. 

Her gaze cuts to him. He looked forlorn and so tired. He looked her right in the eye and speaks carefully. 

"It's January 22nd. You've been missing for six months."


	2. Chapter 2

_"It's January 22nd. You've been missing for six months."_

She saw Oliver's lips moving and Dig coming to stand at her side but she couldn't hear the words. She couldn't hear anything but a ringing in her ears. 

She felt as if the ground was pulled out from underneath her. She half expected them to tell her that it was April Fool's but the grim look on their faces remained. She noticed there was something else on Oliver's face as well but she couldn't focus on that. 

She focused on trying to remember but the last thing she truly could recall was walking down the street and then blacking out. 

"Felicity, breath." Oliver's hands rest on her leg. 

But she couldn't breath. Only shallow pants came out.

"Six months?!" She could understand 6 hours, maybe 6 days but how could she have been taken and missing for 6 whole months? 

"Where have I been?" She didn't understand. 

"We were hoping you could fill in the blanks." Dig says. 

"The police got a tip. They found you in an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of the city. You were unconscious." Oliver says. "Quentin called us. He is talking to the detectives outside."

"Oh."

Felicity didn't know what to say.

"God Felicity, we looked everywhere for you. We didn't know what happened. We had everyone looking." Oliver used all the resources he had, both as Arrow and Oliver Queen. His mother was not approving of him cashing in a lot of his holdings but he didn't care. 

"I need to call my Mom." The thought just occurs to her. 

 

The doctor is speaking with Oliver just outside Felicity's room. Dig stands a few feet away.

"We ran a battery of tests but there is nothing abnormal aside from being slightly dehydrated."

Oliver shoved his hands in his pockets. He was anxious as he paced the floor, restless. He felt like punching the wall. He was glad that there was nothing physically wrong with her   
but he wasn't getting any answers about where she had been or what happened to her.

Whoever was behind it was still out there. They could come back at any time. He had to find them first. They had to pay. 

"But what about her memory loss? What could be causing it?"

"Her MRI and catscans came back clean. There are no signs of drugs in her system. It could be psychogical. Trauma or stress can cause a person to break and block out things." 

"But the whole six months? She doesn't remember anything. She thinks it's the day after she disappeared."

"So she says." The doctor says. 

Oliver freezes and levels the startled doctor with a look.

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know Miss Smoak well but is it possible she is telling the complete truth?"

"Felicity is not a liar."

The doctor nods, feeling fear trickle down his spine.

"Yes, of course. If you'll excuse me."

The doctor rushes out the door. Oliver moved back to Felicity's hospital door, peering at her through the small window.

"Was that necessary?" Dig says, breaking the silence.

"Where has she been, Dig?" 

"I don't know. And I believe she doesn't remember. She's back though. Maybe that's enough and we shouldn't go borrowing trouble especially since she came back in one piece."

Pain shot through him. She could have come back in worse shape, or not at all. 

"She just vanished Dig. I need an explaination. What if it happens again?" He knew she was special, remarkable even. Felicity was an asset to his company, Queen Consolidated. 

She was important to his life as the Arrow. She was a valued friend to Oliver Queen. He just didn't realize how important she was to him in all aspects of his life until she was gone. 

Dig rests his hand on Oliver's shoulder.

"We won't let it." 

 

Oliver sees Felicity hang up the phone. He bursts back inside. Dig follows him.

"Is everything okay?"

Felicity hangs him back his phone.

"Yes, my mom was worried. She wanted to fly out here but I told her it was okay. She's coming in a few weeks though."

Captain Quentin Lance rasps on the door before walking in.

He smiled warmly at Felicity.

"Hi darling, it's good to see your face again."

"Thank you." 

Captain Lance gazed at Oliver considerably. Felicity could see the wheels turning. Before she could fret, Lance cleared his throat. 

"Can Miss Smoak and I have a few moments?"

Oliver got the look and was about to blow when Dig put his hand on Oliver's shoulder. 

"Oliver, it's okay." Felicity whispers. Oliver grits his teeth but softens when he looks at her. 

"I'll be right outside." He vows. 

His hand falls from hers as he reluctantly steps out to give them some privacy. Dig follows him.

 

Captain Lance pats her hand. 

"Detective Lance."

"It's Captain now."

She gazes up at him. He looked the same but had some grey hairs starting to sprout. 

"Oh, congrats on the promotion. I was really gone six months?"

"Yes, give or take a few days." He studies her confused face. "The whole precinct is celebrating your return. Queen was giving us grief daily since you went missing."

She was stunned when Captain Lance patted her hand.

"Oh." She wasn't sure how to respond to that.

"The ten million dollar cash reward he offered on information leading to your return really brought out the crackpots. Switchboard was lighting up non-stop." 

Her mouth opened and closed for what seemed like an eternity before words came out.

"Did you say ten million dollars?" She thought he must have been mistaken.

"Yep. The doctors are saying you don't remember anything?"

"No, I don't."

"So it wasn't any of your extracurricular activities that led to your disappearance?"

She shakes her head.

"I don't think so. I mean, there was nothing I was looking into when I .. at the time." She looked down at her hospital gown. 

"Hmm."

"Where are my clothes? Maybe I can analyze them for clues."

He frowns.

"They must have taken them. I'll go see and make sure they still have them. You get some rest, sweetheart."

Captain Lance gave her a big hug before he left.

"We really did miss you around here."

"The city looks like it survived missing it's tech genius."

"Yeah but it was touch and go for awhile there especially since our mutual friend was in bad shape since you went missing, He tore the city apart looking for you."

Felicity chews on her bottom lip and nods. 

She hears a tap on her door. Roy sticks his head in, wearing his usual red hoodie. He looked the same. Some things never changed. 

"Hey Blondie." He drops a duffel bag and shuffles inside. He awkwardly hugs her.

She smiles.

"Hi Roy. You are a sight for sore eyes." 

"I'm glad you're back. So are the criminals in the city probably. He was extra grouchy the whole time." Roy says as he squeezed her hand. 

"It's good to be back." She says although she didn't remember being gone. She was starting to see how her friends were affected though and she did appreciate it. 

"I brought some things for you. They're from Thea. She thought you might be more comfortable with girly stuff."

 

Oliver saw the pain in her eyes as soon as he walked back in. He rushed to her side as tears threatened to spill.

He takes her hands in his.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"I want to go home but I probably don't have a home anymore. I don't have anything... All my stuff - " If she hadn't paid her rent, did the landlord auction her stuff off or toss it in   
the dumpster? All she had were the clothes she was wearing. Had she lost her job too? She was thinking of her IT position at Queen Consolidated. Would she need to update her resume? MIA 6 months. The work she did as the Arrow's partner didn't exactly count as relevant in the professional world. 

Oliver kisses her forehead.

"Hey, you have me."

She sniffles.

"I do?"

He rests his hand against her cheek. She leans into his touch. 

"Yes, and your apartment is still there. I've been taking care of it for you."

"Oh. Thank you." She didn't know what else to say. She was going to offer to pay him back but he was super rich. It seemed silly.

"It was the least I could do." He felt so helpless when she disappeared. His money, his influence, his abilities... none of them helped him find her. It was dead end after dead end.

"Can I get out of here now?"

"They want to keep you overnight."

Felicity frowns as her hand runs along the pajama bottoms that Thea leant her.

"Okay."

"Why don't you get some rest?" Oliver says. 

She nods and lays back down. 

"You don't have to stay."

"I want to." And he did. He hoped she wasn't going to kick him out. But she thankfully let him stay.

She drifts off to sleep with her hand encased in his. He stays with her the entire night even after Dig leaves to go home.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

Felicity was released from the hospital and after a few days of recovery at her apartment, she fell into a routine. It was the same as before only there was a newfound overprotectiveness frm her team members. Despite concerns from Roy and Dig, that routine included a return to the Verdant lair. She was surprised when Oliver wasn’t leading the charge. He didn’t say anything, only looked at her and nodded when she insisted. 

 

She almost wished he did say something; she noticed him looking all the time. She only received a reprieve from the smothering when she returned to the IT department at Queen Consolidated. But she knew it was probably because it was Oliver’s company and Dig was only 18 floors above her. 

 

It had been awkward at first, from conversations with her former co-workers and new employees. She could sometimes feel their stares as well. But they weren’t as unnerving as the stares from a certain person. A very good-looking, tall, and brooding person. 

 

Oliver couldn't stop watching over her, making sure she was truly safe and there. It was as if he expected her to go poof any minute, or for someone to snatch her away again. It was easy enough while she went to work at Queen Consolidated and while she worked at the Fondry on most nights but he worried when she went home to her apartment every night, alone.

 

He knew he should be pushing her away but the damaged and conflicted part of him warred with his battered heart and soul. He needed her near. 

 

If she noticed Oliver constantly hovering when he wasn't working out and reaching out to touch her shoulder or arm when he stood at her computer station while she worked in the Fondry, she didn't say anything.

 

Dig did notice though as Oliver checked his phone again for any messages or texts from Felicity when she hadn’t yet arrived one night after work. He insisted that she text him after she arrived somewhere safe or left 

 

"You need to stop Oliver, or you'll drive her away." Dig tells Oliver point-blank, calling him out on his behavior as they rode the private elevator to the Queen Consolidated parking garage. Oliver insisted on staying late since Felicity had to finish up coding for part of the company' s new internal security software.

 

Oliver wanted to walk her to her car but she insisted that she would be fine. Oliver only let it go after she promised to let a guard walk her down, even after she reminded him that the building was secure and not accessible without a keycard.

 

"I can't." Oliver admitted.

 

He blamed himself for not keeping her safe. If she disappeared again, she might not come back next time. They still didn't know what happened to her or who took her.

 

Dig understood. He watched as Oliver slowly slipped away after Felicity went missing. He threw himself into finding her that first week. He stopped eating and sleeping as the days passed.

 

Dig overheard Oliver and Sara fighting one night. She tried to get him to open up. She told him that he started having nightmares again, but they weren't about the island. He woke up screaming for Felicity.

 

Sara had left shortly after, although she had dropped in a handful of times between visits with her family. They still cared about each other but it was hard to label their relationship. They had experienced the same trauma and history. 

 

He still went patrolling at night, sometimes with Roy but mostly alone, needing to expel some of his frustration and pain. A small part of him hoped to find Felicity, or come across some low life who knew what happened to her.

 

Unlike when he returned from the island, he had trouble covering with his mother and Thea whose worry over him increased as time passed. Moira did not understand; she disapproved when she learned of his reward idea. Nor was she fond of the media attention surrounding it with questions raised about Oliver’s relationship with an obscure QC employee. Walter had been supportive though, remembering that Felicity helped him when he went missing. 

 

"Did she say something to you?" Oliver asks.

 

"No." Dig says.

 

Oliver convinced himself that Felicity hadn't noticed; he could spare her that much. He would worry and keep vigil for her without her knowing.

 

One afternoon, Felicity and Dig found themselves alone in the Fondry. Felicity managed to get Oliver to take Roy outside for training. She however did not fail to notice the look Oliver and Dig exchanged as Oliver left. 

 

She ignored Dig making busy work behind her. 

 

“We haven’t really had a chance to talk since you came back, Felicity.”

 

“We talk all the time.”

 

“About Oliver.”

 

“I don’t really want to talk about him. I spend enough time with him to know he is driving me batty with his hovering. I don’t need you baby-sitting me or placating him either.”

 

“We aren’t trying to smother you.. or at least I’m not. I just need you to understand his head right now and where he’s coming from. I don’t think he has it under control himself so you have to be patient.”

 

Felicity turns away from her monitors.

 

“This is Oliver we’re talking about. He goes out in green almost every night. He’s always in control.”

 

“Not of his emotions.”

 

“What does that have to do with me?”

 

Dig changed tracks; it was as plain as the nose on her face but it was Oliver’s place to tell her.

 

“It was pretty bad when you disappeared.”

 

“He had you here. And Roy. Laurel. Thea and his mom. Detective .. Captain Lance. And Sara. I do think highly of myself but I’m just one person in his life.” 

 

“You were at his side more than any of us.”

 

“Not anymore than you, or Roy or Sara. You were fighting alongside him.”

 

“He and Sara broke up the day before you went missing.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“She stuck around a few weeks to help look for you but then she left too. Laurel blamed him for that too.”

 

“That wasn’t his fault. Sara is an adult.”

 

“You would have said that to him and made things better. He counted on you. I’m not trying to make you feel guilty. It wasn’t your fault you disappeared but he blames himself.”

 

“He shouldn’t.”

 

Dig pauses and looks at the med table. She knew he was remembering.

 

“He has new scars.” She murmurs. She glanced up at the unused salmon ladder. She had mentally cataloged his wounds before she went missing. She noticed new ones on his back but she hadn’t asked about them. She wondered if there were more on places she couldn’t see. 

 

“There was one bad night, about 3 months in. He was losing hope fast, was convinced you were gone. Roy and I couldn’t keep up face anymore. We started to believe it too. He crashed on the table. It was like he lost the fight.”

 

“What happened?”

 

“Italian mob. The rage wore off and he was distracted. Got a nice back scar to add to his collection.” 

 

Felicity feels tears sting her eyes. 

 

“Oliver doesn’t give up.” He didn’t. 

 

“He almost did. But he found that bit of hope and belief inside him.” He didn’t want to add that it was her voice that drove him. She was his guiding light. Oliver Queen was simply a man adrift without her. 

 

“He’s a survivor.”

 

“I don’t think he wanted to survive knowing he failed you.” 

 

“That isn’t fair Dig. It isn’t my cross to bear. We don’t know why I was missing or who took me. It might not have anything to do with Oliver or all of this.” She gestures around the lair. “I’m not his responsibility, and even if I was, you and Roy are in more danger than me. You’re out in the field. I sit here at the comms, behind the lines.”

 

“It’s different.” 

 

“Why? Don’t say it’s because I’m a woman. I may not be able to handle myself like some of his ex’s but I’m not completely helpless.”

 

“I wouldn’t dream of it. You’re strong. I’ll talk to Oliver about backing off. I’m just asking for you to extend some of that strength to him.”

 

But her patience was tried a few nights later. 

 

Oliver dropped down from his salmon ladder as Felicity stood abruptly at her computer terminal. She left her searches running. She had sifted through what little footage there was of her disappearance. There was nothing useful except a stolen moving truck spotted on a traffic cam by the warehouse where she was found. The license plates were also fake. The warehouse was owned by a holding corporation hidden by many other holding corporations. 

 

She was still going through security and traffic footage on the street where she had been taken but the little footage that existed only showed her disappearing down an alley several blocks away from her apartment. 

 

"Where are you going?" Oliver asks. 

 

A retort lingered on her lips. His tone sounded demanding. 

 

She almost sighed and counted down in her head, reminding herself of Dig’s plea to be patient with Oliver. 

 

She didn't feel the need to choreograph her every move with him but evidently he did. She put up with it the first few days as something he felt he needed to do but it had been nearly a month. Not even the sight of him climbing the salmon ladder was enough payment for his smothering behavior as of late. 

 

"I'm going upstairs to have a drink with Thea."

 

"Oh."

 

Thea and Felicity were bonding over margaritas at the bar of Verdant. Bonding for them meant complaining about Oliver.

 

The place was empty except for the two of thehm as it was closed for the night.

 

"He's really cute most of the time but he's driving me crazy."

 

"Ew, my brother is not cute. He's grouchy and brooding." Thea wrinkled her nose in distaste. 

 

"He is those things too."

 

Thea giggles.

 

"Yeah, boys are dumb. Being in love makes them even dumber."

 

Felicity blinks. She thought they were talking about Oliver.

 

"What does that have to do with Oliver?"

 

Thea's jaw fell slightly open as she looked at Felicity. She snorts and rolls her eyes.

 

"Yep, dumb as bricks sometimes."

 

"Are you talking about Roy or -"

 

"Yeah, Roy has his moments too. Hey, thanks for saving my brother's life by the way. Multiple times."

 

Felicity looks nervous.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"You know, that time Mom shot him. And every other night after that. You're the crazy smart tech genius backing him up while he protects the city. Behind every hero is a strong woman."

 

"You know." She didn't realize Oliver revealed the truth to his sister while she was gone.

 

Thea snorts.

 

“About my brother’s affinity for green and jumping off rooftops?” 

 

Thea nods while Felicity’s mouth remains open. 

 

"Ollie didn't tell you? Ugh, figures. I found out while you were gone. I may not have gone to MIT but I’m not stupid. I guess I should have read the signs when he came back from the island, the first time. It makes sense."

 

"That is what I said when he told me."

 

"At least he told you. I found out by accident."

 

Felicity looks surprised. Oliver was always careful. It was inherently ingrained in him to be vigilant and hyper aware.

 

"Oh."

 

Thea is quiet for a moment.

 

"You didn't see him when you went missing. I've never seen him like that before. He wasn't exactly careful. Dig and Roy worked like crazy covering for him. I caught him wearing his suit one night."

 

Felicity wasn't sure what to say; she expected Thea to blast her for letting Oliver do this and urge her to get him to stop.

 

"I worried about him every single second of the day. But I understand why he does this. He told me about the list and our father. I love my mom but she isn't exactly the person I rely on. 

That is Oliver. For him, it's you. I can see why now though."

 

"Oliver is a good man."

 

"I know. I'm proud of him. Well, not the killing sprees although I’m sure they all deserved it. But he is doing good now. And he gave Roy a bigger purpose. He’s a much better boyfriend now too." Thea says. 

 

Felicity giggles.

 

“I hope you didn’t tell Oliver that. I don’t think that was his goal.”

 

Thea laughs. 

 

"He's different than the old Ollie. I was proud of him too but it's different."

 

"You don't worry anymore?"

 

"Nope, still do but I worry less since he has you in his ear again. You calm him."

 

Felicity wasn't sure if it was the emotional tour de force or the alcohol but she felt like crying. She certainly didn’t calm him lately. He was tense and extra growly lately. 

 

"Hey, no tears here. We're doing shots now."

 

Thea pours two tequila shots.

 

"Oh, I've never been good at this."

 

"It's okay, watch me." Thea says.

 

Roy smirks as he walks up behind them.

 

"This is quite the scene."

 

"What are you doing here? You had the night off and I know Oliver doesn't need you. This is a girls' night." Thea tells Roy as he kisses her cheek.

 

"I figured you might need a ride home." He shrugs. "I'll make myself scarce. Just holler when you're done here."

 

“I like you Lissy.”

 

“I like you too, Thea.” 

 

“I just need to ask you one thing.”

 

“What’s that?”

 

“Just be careful with Oliver. He’s my big brother even though he is infuriating sometimes.”

 

“I do whatever I can to keep him alive out there.” Felicity promises. 

 

“That isn’t what I meant though I appreciate that.” The youngest Queen meant Oliver’s heart. “Hey, you want to hear embarrassing childhood stories about Oliver?”

 

“Yes please.” 

 

Roy returned a short time later to find both girls in laughing tears. He ended up driving both of the girls home. 

 

A few nights later, Oliver and Roy returned to the Fondry after dropping off their latest catch to Captain Lance.

 

He is about to head in to shower after Dig patched Roy up. He had gotten stabbed through the leg though the wound was shallow. Dig sprained his shoulder. Oliver looked slightly better. 

 

Thea rushed in and fussed over Roy while Oliver rolled his eyes. 

 

“It hurts less than when your brother shot me.” Roy assured Thea whose eyes narrowed at Oliver. 

 

“You shouldn’t shoot family.”

 

“It was for his own good.”

 

“Hmm. Well, we are all spending the night together as a family.”

 

The men groaned.

 

“It’s a requirement after you nearly die. It’s bonding”

 

Thea insisted on taking both Roy and Oliver home to the mansion. Moira was away on a trip so they would have the place to themselves. Thea invited Dig but he declined. 

 

“Come on Lissy, you can follow us in your car or do you want to ride with us?” Thea looked at Felicity expectantly.

 

Felicity was startled. She didn’t consider herself part of the Queen family. Or maybe Thea meant the Arrow family. 

 

“Um I’m actually fine. I was safe and sound here the whole time. I'm just going to go home and veg out on the couch.”

 

“Our couches are pretty comfortable too.” Thea pouts.

 

Felicity felt guilty but stood her ground.

 

“Rain check.”

 

Felicity saw Oliver shake his head. 

 

“Can I talk to you for a moment?”

 

She shakes her head. She put her hand on Oliver’s arm and leaned in.

 

"Oliver, I am fine. Just go home with your sister and get some sleep." She whispers softly. She said goodbye to everyone and then headed out to return home.

 

Oliver was shooting tennis balls in the corner when he hears Dig coming up behind him.

 

“You need to tell her how you feel. She has no clue.”

 

Oliver puts his bow down and turns to look at Dig questioningly.

 

“You love her. That’s what’s driving your overprotective and controlling self. But she doesn’t know that. She just thinks you’re crazy and controlling. Which you are but -”

 

“That’s not what this is about.” Oliver says finally. 

 

At least he wasn’t denying it. Dig took that as a good sign. 

 

“So if I disappeared tomorrow, you’d be camping outside my apartment? Or do only cute IT blondes get that treatment?”

 

Oliver glared at him. 

 

One night after a patrol in the Glades after leaving Verdant, Oliver stood watch while dressed as the Arrow on the roof of the apartment building across from Felicity's. It started to rain but he remained.

 

"Oliver, go home before you catch pneumonia." Felicity's voice drifts over him. 

 

The comm on his ear turned on even though he had turned it off.

 

"You can't keep watch over me like this." She tells him.

 

Of course, he could was what he wanted to retort but he wisely kept that to himself.

 

"Felicity I'm - "

 

The sound of breaking glass and her shriek cuts him off.

 

He bursts into her apartment through the open window leading to her fire escape.

 

"Felicity!"

 

He surveys the living room and kitchen but he doesn't see her.

 

"Oliver, I'm fine." She says for the umpteenth time, popping up behind her kitchen island. "I dropped a wine glass." He watched as she swept the broken glass into her trash can. 

 

Relief filled him. 

 

Wearing a lilac camisole and plaid printed pajama pants, she crossed the room to where he was dripping water onto her hardwood floor. Her long blonde hair fell loose around her bare shoulders.

 

He didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say.

 

She rested her forehead against his chest.

 

"You can't keep doing this."

 

"I know." But he didn't know how to stop; he didn't want to.

 

"It isn't your fault I disappeared. If I disappeared tomorrow -"

 

His arms went around her.

 

"Don't say that." He tightened his grip around her at the thought of losing her again.

 

"I'm scared too Oliver especially since I don't remember anything but I can't stop living. 

Neither can you. You can't spend all your time standing watch over me. People will start to notice. Your family for one. You also need to get some rest or you could get hurt."

 

He suddenly looked weary as his shoulders drooped, his bow falling to his side. 

 

She studied him as he pushed his hood back. He wasn't sure what she saw besides the broken and damaged man. He expected her to tell him to go home again or yell at him. But she didn't say anything.

 

She padded to her bedroom without another word. She returned with two bath towels and a clean, folded stack of his clothes. He recognized them as ones he left lying around the Fondry sometimes.

 

"If you're going to babysit me, you can at least keep me company. Go dry off, Mister."

 

She hands him a towel and his clothes. He looks at her questioningly.

 

"I didn't get a chance to return them yet. You think your dirty clothes magically clean and fold themselves?"

 

He blinks. He never thought about it.

 

"You don't have to do my laundry."

 

"I know." She knew he had a house filled with servants to do the mundane but she liked 

taking care of him too.

 

Oliver goes to dry off and change while she uses one of the towels to wipe the floor.

When he returns, she hands him a plate of pasta and a glass of red wine. She carries her own food and wine to the couch where the TV is playing Doctor Who.

 

"I'm still binge watching to catch up one what I missed. I finished Games of Throne though."

 

"One goal at a time." He says amused as he settled next to her.

 

That was how it started. It soon became a new routine. He would come over to her place every night, even if it was just for five or thirty minutes even on nights when there was no mission and he had to make an appearance as Oliver Queen somewhere. Usually he was wearing a suit or tuxedo.

Sometimes they would eat dinner together, sometimes it was junk food or ice cream. Sometimes he would stay until she fell asleep.


End file.
